Lost heaven
by Sallame-chan
Summary: Cuando las esperanzas están desapareciendo aparece una ultima luz que te salvará de la oscuridad.... sin embargo seras capaz de aceptarla... dejaras tus sentimientos salir a flote..


**Lost Heaven**

Me era difícil mirarle a los ojos en esos momentos, cuando estaba cometiendo el peor error de mi vida. Solo quería que me concediera mi deseo, no había nada más en que pensar, nada más que juzgar, sin embargo era un mentiroso…. Deseando para olvidar..

Nuestro encuentro no fue mera casualidad, siendo ambos integrantes de Nabari, era lógico que en algún momento nuestros caminos se cruzarían y ya no abría salida. Pero.. no sabía realmente, no entendía si era correcto; creo que estaba siendo un egoísta, pidiéndole que entregara prácticamente su vida por mi y él aun así no me pedía nada a cambio.

Mi cuerpo cada vez más débil, la vida se escurría por mis poros, y yo sentía como ibas perdiendo tu sonrisa, que aunque fuera falsa era solo para mí. No entendía como no me odiaste, como me abrazaste y soportaste mis arranques de locura, fue allí cuando entendí que me estabas agradando, agradando más de lo que mi vida me permitía..

=o=

Ambos se encontraban en esos vagones de tren abandonados, el silencio era una grata compañía teniendo en consideración que nunca compartían más que un par de frases.

El ojiazul empezó a toser fuertemente, tan fuerte que parecía que botara hasta el último respiro que le quedaba; fue allí cuando Miharu se asustó, ya que no les quedaba medicina y no podían arriesgarse a pedirle más a la hermana de Yukimi.

-¿Estás bien ..Yoite?- preguntó el pequeño mientras sostenía al mayor.

Este solo asintió, moviéndose bruscamente para quitarle el tacto; después de todo ambos eran extraños aunque compartieran una promesa.

Miharu solo miró al piso decepcionado, en el fondo él quería saber que era lo que sentía Yoite, porque deseaba tanto desaparecer, quería conocer a la única persona que le había importado en mucho tiempo.

El chico de la gorra se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo y tomó asiento en el vagón, se sentía el ruido del aire pasar por la tráquea, estaba realmente debilitado y perdiendo sus facultades humanas. No quería que tuvieran lástima de él, no quería tener razones para aferrarse a este mundo, es por eso que despreciaba la calidez, los buenos gestos, cualquier atención que fuera exclusiva para su persona.

-Te parece si voy a buscar algo para comer- Miharu salió rápidamente del lugar y corrió sin saber hacía donde lo hacía.-¿lágrimas? No se supone que tenga que llorar por él, es por su culpa que estoy así, por su culpa tengo que sacrificarlo todo. Pero a pesar de todo me duele, quisiera poder abrazarlo y entregarle todo de mi, con tal de ver una sonrisa estaría bien.

Caminó rumbo a un Kiosco cercano en busca de sushi y algunas gaseosas, era lo único que podía hacer con sus escasos fondos. Pagó al dueño y volvió rápidamente a "su" lugar secreto.

Cuando entró vio al mayor que dormía plácidamente como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. No quiso hacer mucho ruido, solo se apoyó en el piso y contempló el rostro de Yoite sin chistar.

-Quisiera conceder tu deseo, pero no es lo que realmente quiero; quisiera que estuvieras siempre aquí- extendió su mano dubitativamente y acarició la pálida piel del chico, quien se arrimó a la calidez que le transmitía Miharu.

El pequeño se regocijó al ver que por fin podía estar mucho más cerca del mayor y hubiera deseado pedirle al shinrabanshou estar así para siempre con él, con su espejo, con la persona más importante para Miharu.

-Solo déjame disfrutar un poco más de esto, tenemos un mes para encontrar el último shinjitsu y así concederte tu deseo. Así que…- gotas cristalinas resbalaban por su rostro. –no mueras aun, no te alejes, quiero ser la última persona que te recuerde, la última a la que veas, aunque me duela el corazón de solo pensarlo-

=o=

¿Qué es esta calidez? Es muy confortante, me hubiera gustado alguna vez recibirla de alguien. Será que es esto es un sueño, no aun no, aun existo, aun no desaparezco, pero quisiera estar así solo un poco más.

Puedo sentir algo ¿Por qué duele tanto? Acaso son mis sentimientos, no quiero despertar, quiero quedarme así, quiero que Miharu no se vaya y… ¿Miharu? Es él, está llorando ¿Por qué lo hace? No se supone que debe odiarme, desear que me vaya, entonces ¿Por qué? Por favor no hagas más eso, no quiero sentir esto, yo no estoy vivo, no merezco tener estas emociones, no tengo derecho a quererte.

Aunque en esos momentos no quería admitirlo, mi corazón que aun latía, gritaba para que yo no lo dejara, que él sería mi salvación. Pero yo quería su felicidad, quería que tuviera una vida normal y que no sintiera lástima y por eso estuviera conmigo. Hubiera sido más doloroso saber eso.

=o=

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿estás mejor ahora?- preguntó al ojiverde a Yoite que había empezado a abrir los ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Ándate por favor- le pidió el mayor.

-Tengo que cumplir nuestra promesa, así que no puedo irme. No quiero que le pase nada a mis amigos- admitió el menor, quien ocultó sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

-Es todo mentira, ellos no morirán si yo lo hago, así que no tienes que estar siempre conmigo. Yo también cumpliré la promesa-

-Aun así quiero estar contigo, quiero recordarte… antes de que desaparezcas- de nuevo se agolpaban en sus ojos las emociones, si era débil, sabía que Yoite lo abandonaría.

-¡Ándate! No tienes que estar aquí, puedo estar solo, no seas amable conmigo porque no tengo como devolverte esos sentimientos- el chico apretó los puños y mostró su frustración. Sin embargo Miharu no se movió ningún centímetro, por el contrario acercó nuevamente una mano a su rostro, como cuando el ojiazul estaba dormido.

-No me importa, yo quiero…. Yo quiero estar siempre junto a ti, no me importa si todos me odian…yo quiero ser la última persona que esté contigo porque….-mordió su labio inferior. –eres la persona más importante para mí- admitió finalmente.

-¿Porqué? Soy despreciable, soy un Dios de la muerte, te forcé a estar conmigo y aun así………… aun así me dices esas cosas- sujetó con fuerza la mano del poseedor del shinrabanshou.

-Si yo pudiera,,, si tú quisieras extendería tu vida, te daría toda la felicidad.. ¡Te haría sentir vivo para que desearas vivir! Pero no voy a ir contra lo que quieres, así que solo permíteme estar junto a ti-

Después de todo eso no fui capaz de decirle nada ¿Qué era lo que yo realmente deseaba? No sabía si quería estar lejos de Miharu, solo sabía que me gustaba que estuviera cerca de mí, quería protegerlo, quería sentir siempre esa calidez. Y se me lo permitieran… estar por siempre con él, conservar esos sentimientos.

-No quiero morir- dije, ya no aguantaba más la desesperación y pude ver como él se asombraba. Aun seguía dudando de mi verdadero deseo, porque fuese lo que fuese yo sabía que él lo haría realidad.

"Si realmente no quieres morir, entonces..quédate junto a mí..". Eso fue lo último que escuche antes de aclarar todas mis dudas…. Aunque sabía que eso estaba mal, sus labios… eran tan cálidos que no pude evitar desear probarlos todos los días que me quedaban de vida. Y si realmente él podía darme más vida para que yo estuviese con él, mi existencia…. Realmente…valdría la pena tener esos recuerdos junto a Miharu.


End file.
